1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device system and a card-type device, and particularly to a communication device system having an authentication function of a device which is subjected to remote control, remote maintenance and/or remote monitor, and a card-type device used in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art technique, a device which is subjected to remote control, maintenance or monitor has an authentication function by itself, and it is necessary to provide the authentication function also in a device which is not required to be subjected to the remote control, maintenance or monitor.
For example, JP-A-2003-141689 discloses that since a car stop can not be released unless a specified authentication process from a portable terminal is performed, the security in a parking lot is improved, and car theft can be effectively prevented.
A device which is required to be subjected to remote control, remote maintenance or remote monitor has generally a device authentication function by itself, and even when the remote control, maintenance or monitor is not required, the authentication function is installed as a redundant function, or another device is required to be formed. Besides, the control, maintenance or monitor information varies for each object device, and it is necessary to specially cope with the device authentication function on the side where communication with the object device is performed.
Besides, when a control object device such as a home electric appliance is subjected to remote maintenance control or remote monitor, it is necessary that the control object device has a protocol for performing control, maintenance or monitor, an encryption function and a communication function.
As described above, the related art suffers from following problems.
(1) Since the remote control/maintenance/monitor function, the authentication function or the like is set for a device which does not necessarily require the remote control, the cost in development and manufacture is increased.
(2) Even if a protocol for remote control is created or a general protocol is used, many protocols such as Echonet, UPnP and DLNA are conceivable, and an HGW side function corresponding to this is required.
(3) It is difficult for a remote control service providing side to authenticate whether a product is a guaranteed product.
(4) There is a fear that an encryption key is generated and managed by a third party.